chotabheemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chota Bheem Wiki
Please Note!! I, Pafton, who was the only active contributor here, has decided that with only 34 pages, this wiki is gone to the dogs and there can be no retrieval. If you want to edit please do so but there will be no administrator present to help this wiki. Although I was very active but have now stopped, I have no wish to adopt this wiki. If you want to do so, then you have to make consistent good-quality edits for sometime. If you want to ask me anything APART FROM ANYTHING RELATED TO THIS WIKI OR THE SERIAL, you can leave a message on my message wall in Forge of Empires Wiki. ''' '''Thank you and God Bless. Chhota Bheem is an Indian animated comedy-adventure series. First premiered in 2008 on Pogo TV, it focuses on adventures of a boy named Bheem & his friends in fictional city-state of Dholakpur.2 In this series Bheem & his friends are usually involved in protecting king Indravarma of Dholakpur to save the city state from various evil forces. Sometimes they are seen helping other Kingdoms as well. It is one of the popular animated series in India which is loved by all people. The series Chotta Bheem was created by Rajiv Chilaka, CEO of Green Gold Animation. Raj Viswanadha, Arun Shendurnikar, Nidhi Anand & Shridisha Dilip have written stories. As of today more than 300 episodes, 25 movies have been released & aired.3 The extremely strong Chhota Bheem lives in a fictional town called Dholakpur set in rural India. The series revolves around Bheem, a 9 year old boy, who is brave, strong and intelligent.4 Bheem’s rival is Kalia Pehalwan, a jealous 10 year old bully, who is envious of Bheem’s popularity. Kalia, along with his sidekicks Dholu & Bholu, always plot to embarrass and defeat Bheem but never succeed. The story revolves around Bheem & his friends and their rivalry with Kalia and his friends. All the children of Dholakpur look up to Bheem, as he solves everyone's problems. He is also seen defeating some enemies in and around Dholakpur like the evil demon Kirmada, Kichak & Mangal Singh. Bheem earns the trust of Dholakpur and Raja Indravarma. The stories of Bheem project him as a hero of Dholakpur. He saves Dholakpur & the world by having a laddoo with a cocktail of courage and gravity defying stunts. It’s title track whose music is based on flute tune is very popular. The notes for the flute tune was given by Raj Mohan Sinha. His notes were also used in many of Chhota Bheem movies. There are all Chota Bheem games in here, such as ‎Chota Bheem Laddu, ‎Balloon Blaster and ‎Bheem Chocolate World. We have chosen the best Chota Bheem games which you can play online for free. All these games can be played online directly, without signup or download required, but if you prefer to play games offline, you can also download any game file to your PC. Chota Bheem games on this page are sorted according to users' rating, a game with the highest score is listed at first, so it's easy to find a good Chota Bheem game on Mrbeangames.me. We also add new games daily to ensure that you won't get bored of playing old games again and again. Enjoy!Category:Browse Category:Template documentation Category:Community